


The Steadfast Sun and Quicksilver Moon

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst, Boffins - Freeform, Durincest, Fiki, Fíli and Kíli Live, M/M, Romance, Sex, mentions of Hjalli, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He watches them climb trees to look for enemies, watches them bring death to the same enemies and he wonders if maybe he has made a grave mistake somewhere along this road." </p><p>Erebor is retaken and left in the hands of two barely-grown dwarves, one who is like the mountain, steady and true and one who is a summer storm, wild and unpredictable. Together they must shape a kingdom and strengthen it in time to save middle-earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of a Crownless king

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am already writing other stories. Shush.

Thorin watches them. When they were little he watched them climb trees and furniture and wreak havoc, their mother laughing and letting them do as they pleased. Now he watches them climb trees to look for enemies, watches them bring death to the same enemies and he wonders if maybe he has made a grave mistake somewhere along this road.

Fili is steady, the sturdy loyalty of a dwarf seeps into his whole being and Thorin can see a good king in him, if one a little too thoughtful at times. That is not to say he doesn’t have outbursts and spontaneous moments, they are just rare. Fili is proud and golden, regal and Throin fears that all the blood he has forced into their lives will make him hard, unyielding. Thorin is unyielding but he has never considered it a strength and Fili…Fili should not be so unbending.

Kili is fluid, he is molten metal, dangerous if not handled properly and shaped. He would be a good king too, Thorin muses. He could bring a lightness and warmth to their people. Thorin recognizes that Kili has something in his warmth that is cold however, his laughter edged with that bit of steel that makes him so transmutable next to Fili’s unshakable self. He is, in many ways, undefined but Thorin is afraid that in the end he will be shaped into a cruel weapon instead of a fair blade and with all of his laughter Thorin knows that would be a travesty.

-

It is after the goblins that Thorin Oakenshield makes his decision, a decision he knows must be right.

“Both of them Balin, they must both come after.” He tells his old friend and adviser who looks at him a long time before marking down the changes in a small book he carries for just this reason.

It is this small tome that will call them to their destiny, not that anyone realizes it at the time. Thorin works harder after that, trying to provide some sense of morality and normalcy, he even manages to be cordial to an elf in Mirkwood, not that it helps any.

-

When Kili is hurt it is fear of losing him, fear of losing the potential and fear of losing Fili’s potential too that makes Thorin leave him in Lake Town, that allows Fili to stay. He realizes, as they arrive in Erebor properly, the dragon somewhere within and a small friend sent alone, that he should not have done so.

-

When they arrive he is shaken momentarily from the desires consuming him, but only just. It doesn’t take much for him to forget them.

-

He is dying, he knows it as Bilbo cries beside his bed, a friend again and far too gentle for all the darkness Thorin has brought him. It is good, he thinks, that Bofur is light-hearted as he leads Bilbo out after his goodbye.

Balin comes next, he is troubled but Thorin doesn’t press, such things will soon be far away from him. He has only one lingering question now, “My nephews?”

Balin nods, his eyes are sparkling with unshed tears, “They are alive, fighting and clawing their way toward you in the battle has left them more than a bit damaged but the lads are strong. I will tell them of your decision, they cannot be brought to see you I’m afraid.”

Thorin nods and feels a weight lifted, “It is good…Erebor will be safe and they will be…happy, I hope.” He knows the words are breathless and he thinks it strange how he can feel his body grow cold before he has even left it. Balin squeezes his fingers and he knows nothing more.

 

 


	2. Brothers?

It is several months before both the princes can stand on their own, move around without needing another’s help. Dain has been running things, getting the mountain ready for others to inhabit and they are grateful for it.

Fili feels the pull of new scars when he sits on the edge of the bed that he has been healing in. Today they are being shown the royal apartments, which are ready for them. Today they are allowed to finally leave the sickrooms.

Kili is already dressed, his boots are laced and he is pacing. Slow circles between their beds that should make Fili anxious but which have become so common place that he doesn’t mind.

“I hope they give you the king’s suite.” Kili says suddenly and Fili frowns, “That room was meant to be Thorin’s.”

Kili shakes his head though, “No, Thorin said he wanted his old rooms back…I think he meant for you to have the King’s. I don’t want you in the Prince’s rooms…all of his things from before are still there.”

Fili understands then, why Kili is saying this and he nods, “I’m sure they will have thought of that. Where do you want to be?”

“With you, of course.” Kili’s reply is light and to him quite obvious. Fili shrugs, “Do you think they’ll allow it?”

His brother stares at him, “You’re king now Fee, I don’t think anyone gets to _allow_ you anything. You do as you please.” The brunette grins, “Though I’ll still be boss of you when we’re hunting.”

Fili finally laughs at that, “Little Kee, you’re never boss of me.”

Kili growls and wacks the king with a pillow. It is good then, that Balin comes to gather them shortly after because they are in danger of hurting themselves with the ferocity of their pillow fight. The old adviser looks very serious, but there is a twinkle in his eyes as he takes in Erebor’s heirs, since the coronation has yes to happen.

“Before we go, I need to tell you lads something important.” He gives them pointed looks and Kili sits down beside Fili, his leg jittering slightly even as Fili stills.

“While we were still on our journey here your uncle asked me to change something very important. He asked me to search for a way to do it once we took the mountain. I have and it appears that what he wanted has been allowed before.”

Fili’s brow furrows as he thinks of what Thorin could’ve wanted but Kili is the one who finally asks, “Well, what was it?”

Balin smiles, he has been able to see why Thorin wanted this. “He ask me to find out if there could be two kings. It has been done before and so…” Balin pulls the small book, denoting important decrees of their crownless king, out of his breast pocket. “You, Kili, have been named heir apparent alongside your brother. Thorin wished to see you rule side by side, as equals.”

There is a moment of silence between them and then Kili is up and talking, “Me? But I’m the backup! Fili’s trained and he deserves this. Why would Thorin do that? I’m not fit to be a king! I…why would he take that from you Fee?”

But Fili is smiling at his brother, “Kili sit down. He’s not taking anything, he’s giving me what I need to rule. Don’t you see? Dwalin always said I was too calm for a Dwarvish king.”

Kili’s eyes widen and he laughs, “And Thorin used to retort how I was too mercurial.”

Balin is smiling at them, “He was afraid that you would lose yourselves without each other, he never said a word about it but I think he was afraid for you the whole way here, very afraid.”

They sit together for a moment longer, remembering Thorin, before rising to look at the apartments.

Fili is glad that yes, he will be in the king’s suite and yes, Kili can share it with him. There is something that passes between the members of the company that have gathered when Kili asks but Fili isn’t quick enough to catch what it might mean.

They are settled in within the week and plans for the coronation are creeping closer.

Kili groans as Bombur’s menu suggestion lands on the desk beside him, “Fee…I don’t think I can do it. I can barely decide if we should have three or four types of dessert, how am I supposed to make decisions for a kingdom? You’re the leader, not me.”

Fili smiles at him, glancing over the list of invited emissaries, “So I’ll help you. It’s not like we’re doing this alone….” He looks at his brother then, “I am so glad for that. Honestly, I was terrified that I would have to take the throne so quickly. I am not ready to rule alone either…and now I don’t have too.”

Kili smiles at that and drops the menu. “Let’s go hunt. I can’t sit here any longer or I’ll go insane.”

Fili thinks about protesting, but if he’s truthful it has been a tedious day so far and he is eager to go out. “Yes. I’ll tell the guards.”

Kili shakes his head, “No, they’ll figure it out. Just get ready.” The blonde rolls his eyes but complies, “Bossy.”

He hears a bright laugh as he pulls on his boots, “I told you, I get to be in charge of all things hunting.” 

* * *

 

The forest is a nice respite for them both. They love the mountain and their people, many of whom have yet to arrive, but they have also missed the fresh air. Companionable silence treads with them as they stalk a small herd of deer.

In the end they did have to tell the guards and Balin, and Dain. Kili had forgotten that the nearest forested area was too far away to be there and back in a single day and still have time for a hunt.

Dwalin had tried to insist he come with them for protection but they had shaken him off, citing the need for some time alone together as brothers. The issue was dropped almost to quickly after that and Fili felt a little awkward.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Kili held up a fist, signaling him to stop. They crept closer together and Kili knocked an arrow. Fili matched his brothers breath, laying a hand against his back to steady him. Since the battle Kili’s usual steadiness with a bow had been weakened, he was still the best archer they had but it was only truly perfect when Fili presence was there, reassuring him.

The arrow flies straight, felling a large buck and Kili crows jubilantly. The rest of the herd scatters at the noises and leaves the dead deer for the dwarves to take care of.

Fili guts it with the ease of experience and Kili helps him to string it up between trees. The sun is low in the sky when they finish butchering the carcass and lowering what little they can’t use or carry. They leave it for the scavengers and take their now full packs a decent ways to light a small campfire and set out their bedrolls.

Kili loads their pipes and sits beside Fili as he cooks a slab of the buck for them to share, “Is it just me, or have people been acting weird around us?”

Fili accepts his pipe, pausing in his cooking to light it, before he answers. “They have been, perhaps it is because we are to be their kings?”

Kili hums and looks at the sky between tree boughs, “I don’t think so…I think it started before we even reached Erebor…I heard Nori and Dori whispering about us, how close we are. Dori said that it was because we were two ends of the same axe.”

Pausing again in his cooking Fili takes a breath, “He thinks we are bonded. I heard him tell Ori as much when I was inspecting the library with them.”

There is a long silence, Kili’s fingers tapping against the ground restlessly. “Well…do you want to be?”

Fili nearly drops his pipe into the fire at that, “What?! Kili, we’re not involved that way even.”

“Ah. Yeah, you’re right.” The younger replies and Fili turns to him, the tone of his voice sounded so sad. “Kee…” Fili started, uncertain where he was going.

“Gotta piss.” Kili says crassly, standing and moving into the trees quickly as Fili blows out a thoughtful ring of smoke.

“Bonded…” He had to admit he knew what he and Kili shared went beyond the affection of brothers but there had never been a reason to discuss it or hope for more. Now though, Fili was sure that Kili wanted more.

When his brother comes back, sitting beside him Fili nudges his shoulder, “We could be bonded, if you wanted to be involved…that way.”

He can almost feel Kili’s answering grin and sensing the inevitable reaction has the good sense to take their meal off the fire before Kili’s lips crash against his own.

The kiss is good, chapped lips and more teeth than it strictly needs, but it is perfectly Kili. The pressure is barely controlled and Fili moves his lips very deliberately, lulling his brother into a calmer place. Finally they are sitting turned to each other, hands touching lightly as they kiss slowly.

Fili pulls away first, amused by Kili’s almost-whine as he kisses the younger’s nose. “Now, King Kili, our supper is going to get cold if we keep this up.”

Kili laughs, “Yes, King Fili, of course.” But his smile doesn’t waver, even as he lays down to let Fili take first watch.  


	3. Dis and Dinner

She has always been a shadow in their lives, not the kind of shadow that brings fear or cold. Rather, the sort of shadow that they need, watchful and ready when they come running.

The lady Dis often wondered, in the long months after she sent her most precious jewels with her brother, if she shouldn’t have shadowed her sons all the long way to Erebor as well.

The first missive is almost a surprise, she had become so used to a sort of mourning in the air. Erebor had been re-taken, the dragon was dead and a great battle had been fought and won by her people, the men of the lake, and even the elves.

She did not go then, waiting to read about two princes who held her heart between them. It was a month after the first news that another letter came, addressed only to her with scrawling letters. She packed up quickly, reading the words as two voices might have.

“I’ve have to go see my sons, see that the people here are ready for the long march home.” Dis presses a sheath of important instructions into Narda’s hand, Gloin’s wife is more than capable.

* * *

 “What d’you mean delayed?” Kili asks, voice lifting in pitch just slightly as Fili rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“The formal coronation is being delayed, Amad sent a raven and she’s coming as quickly as she can, Balin suggested we wait for her arrival.” Fili’s voice is calm as he pushes a heavy braid out of his eyes, his shoulders hunching more with each passing day.

Kili’s low noise of understanding is tinged with annoyance as he steps behind his brother who has spent the better part of the day working. The younger heir cannot help the guilt he feels as he takes in Fili’s worn expression, he has too much to learn and no time left to really _help._ Fili is left almost alone in preparations to repair Erebor as Balin gives Kili a crash course in the lessons he has missed and it is beginning to show.

Fili’s head drops low when Kili presses his thumbs into the knots forming at his shoulders, working them loose with a practiced ease. “Amad is worth waiting for…in many ways it is better that she be here. Dain can continue to help here and I can learn more before we shoulder the full weight of the crown.”

Kili pauses to press a bit more on a particularly stubborn knot, “And you can stop trying to work yourself into the grave we already came too close to.”

Fili tries to shrug his brother off at that but Kili refuses to budge, dropping a gentle kiss onto the blonde’s shoulder instead. “Now put your duties away, I promised Bofur we’d sup with him and Bilbo, it would do us all some good.”

There is a long moment in which Kili is almost certain Fili is going to get angry but instead his persistent love groans in defeat and Kili frowns.

“Stop frowning at me, you’re getting what you wanted.” Fili tells him and Kili only frowns harder, his brother doesn’t give in without more fight and his agreement is more telling of his exhaustion than he realizes.

They are readied to leave their rooms, looking properly important with their coats that hide their simple clothes for visiting good friends, when Kili catches Fili’s wrist.

Fili’s brows crease and Kili presses a light kiss to the spot where they almost meet, dropping another on the end of Fili’s nose and finally pressing a soft one to his lips. Kili pauses for a moment and then crushes their lips together, holding Fili tightly to him before pulling back with a grin.

“Well come on, we’ll be late.” He tells the blonde, pulling him out the door and laughing at his mutterings about “giving a Dwarrow whiplash.”

 

Bofur greets the princes happily enough, though he seems down a bit. He looks them over, noting Fili’s tired eyes and offers Kili a re-assuring smile.

“Good t’see ya away from that stack o’papers Fili, ‘m surprised ya still have fingers ahfter all the paper signing’s ye’ve been doin.” He says, his accent heavier than usual around a mouthful of bread. He raises the small loaf in his hand, “Bilbo kicked me o’ the kitchen ahfter I kept tryin’ to steal what he was cooking. I might be permitted into the dining room with you two though.”

Fili offers a small smile, “I hope so, standing in the doorway until the meal is ready could become awkward.” Kili chuckled at that and Bofur lead them into a cozy dining space, the hobbit’s influence is clear in the tidying that has been done and the dollies draped over some surfaces.

Tittering noises come from the kitchen and Bofur smiles brightly as ever as Bilbo’s mutterings reach them, “Don’t know how’d I’d get by without him ya know?”

Kili grins and nudges Fili, “Trust me, we do.” He winks and they find their seats just in time as Bilbo carries in a large pot of hearty stew. The hobbit is back and forth several more times, bringing bread, vegetables, and mugs of ale.

“There’s my mother’s favorite cake for desert as well.” He informs them as he takes his seat and Kili’s eyes grow wide, he really loves cake and can fondly remember shoving Fili face first into it on birthdays.

“You didn’t have to do all of this.” Fili says, frowning at Bilbo who waves him off as Bofur just chuckles.

“You lads need a good meal and some friendship, you both look so strained lately…and after Thorin…we could all use each other.” Bofur’s voice grows quieter and Bilbo sighs softly, looking at his empty dish.

The kings-to-be say little in response as they ladle soup into their bowls. Thorin’s death was hard on Bilbo, who had found him on the battlefield and had been a good friend of the king despite all that had happened between them along the way.

Bofur was quiet until his second roll was finished, then he pulled his flute out and smiled, “Well now, we didn’t gather just to sit in silence!” and promptly started a merry tune to lift the mood. Kili struck up singing along loudly and the tension and sadness lingering was abated.

The cake was even better than they’d hoped and Bilbo preened at their praises as Bofur watched him affectionately. Kili took their cue to leave when Bofur wrapped the hobbit in his arms and began swaying to a tune only he could here. They waved goodbyes and made promises to return soon, smiling at the couple as the door slid closed softly behind them.

 

Fili tangled his fingers with Kili’s and leaned into his side, “It was good to see them. I am glad they have each other, there are still so many hard days ahead of us.”

Kili squeezed the other’s hand, “Do not think on that now, come home with me and let me kiss you until you no longer carry the weight of a kingdom.” He pulled his brother along to their chambers and helped him undress.

The bed was soft when Fili was pressed into it and he felt himself relax a little against the softness of their furs. Kili stripped and joined him shortly after, stopping the move Fili made to stroke him and pressing their foreheads together.

“Not tonight my love, you are tired and I’d like to lay with you.” He kissed the knuckles of Fili’s hand and looked at him with dark and loving eyes. Fili smiled softly and shifted to lay against Kili.

“You’re always taking care of me these days.” He murmured, tracing his fingers over the younger’s chest and frowning slightly. He was glad that Kili did not ask more of him and yet he felt guilty that his brother had to care for him so much now.

Kili shrugged, “You are worn out Fee, someone has too. Besides, I can’t do much else to help until I finish with Balin and it is hard to sit through the lessons.”

Fili chuckled, it was so like Kili to be to restless for a full day of lessons. He said nothing else on the subject, deciding that Kili was correct in his statement about him being worn out as he closed his eyes.

Feeling his love relax into sleep Kili smiled, he hadn’t gotten those kisses but they could be saved for later. He pulled a fur over them and tucked Fili against himself before he too fell asleep.

 

 

 


	4. A brief Author Interlude

CHAPTER 5 IS UP AND CONTINUES THE STORY BUT I DECIDED TO LEAVE THIS NOTE UP.

I am sorry if you got excited seeing an update. This is not an update of the story, merely a promise.

I have found great joy in my summer job and new roommates, a joy which was sorely needed and have been very focused on re-building my life and preparing to share more of my day to day life with the man I love. 

Regretfully this has kept me so busy I haven't found much inspiration or time for this story, which is a bit daunting now. I have begun working on the next chapter and hope to have it finished in a few hours.

I admit I have a fear of falling short of expectations and sincerely apologize for the delay.

Best Wishes to all of you and all my love

L


	5. Mothers and Brothers

The gates of Erebor, rebuilt as they were, look much the same as they had that dreadful day decades before as Dis gazes up at them.

Her boys, two little lanterns of hope when their father died and now blazing beacons of celestial light, wait behind that gate. That thought propels her forward faster and the guard that greets her slows her down just enough to get her name and a burning glare.

She finds their rooms easily enough, old memories guiding her to the royal corridors of the mountain hall. There is always the chance that they are not in, but it is late in the evening and she knows that she will not have to wait long if they have been called away.

She does not expect then, to be stopped at their door by a very small man with curly hair.

Bilbo smiles up at the lady Dis, realizing with some chagrin that he has intercepted her on her single-minded path to her sons. “I apologize but the Princes are not yet in, nor will they be for several hours yet. I thought maybe it would do you good to have some warm food in you and hear about how they are holding up while they are busy?”

Dis blinks, disarmed somewhat by the formal and yet also informal way the hobbit has addressed her. “I would wait for my sons here, or be taken too them in lieu of that.” She informs him, too agitated to imagine being able to sit and eat.

Bilbo recognizes this and nods, “I would if I could, but Kili is studying and Balin has no admittance orders, not even for you. Fili is with Dain and the limited council and they will be holed up until a few more decisions are made. Bofur and I can-“

Dis cuts him off here, a strange weight settling on her shoulders as she realizes her sons are in charge and so clearly grown. In her haste she had nearly forgotten that Thorin would not be waiting for her as well. She stamps down her grief and instead asks, “Bofur the miner?”

Bilbo nods, a bit of frown pulling at his lips, the line of Durin are apparently all very good at interruptions. Dis offers him a softer look, “You must be Bilbo Baggins, they wrote a little of you in their letter. Thank you for all that you’ve done.”

She still does not want to sit and wait but she knows there is little other choice and Bilbo’s kind face, the sadness in his eyes as she thanks him, makes her accept his offer. “A meal would be welcomed.”

Hobbits, she muses, must have a very soft spot for stubborn old dwarves and good food because Bilbo practically beams, “Bofur’s going to be so happy to see you.”

He is, of course, correct. Bofur hugs her, exuberant and overfamiliar in a way no one else tends to be anymore. He chats with her easily of her journey and she finds that the cozy home he and Bilbo have helps steady her nervous motion.

The food is excellent and the company better as they do their best to fill her in on the journey to Erebor without making her feel miserable and they bring her up to speed on the restoration of the kingdom.

She listens to all the details, a small smile crossing her face at her son’s antics, though she feels the weight once more when she realizes that tales of their mischief fade the longer the story goes. Her stomach knots at the retelling of the battle that nearly took them from her and Bilbo quickly moves along.

Finally she must ask, “How are they now, my princes?”

Bofur grins but it is a little bittersweet still when he says, “Yer _Kings_ are doin’ their line proud.” Bilbo nods along, curling a little closer to Bofur.

“They have learned much, Kili is racing to catch up on the diplomacy and governing lessons he never had and doing very well. Fili has taken very well to a great deal of the responsibilities. They rule in all but name right now, although I do not think they realize it.” Bilbo offers.

Dis smiles at that, glad that they are not so lost as she might’ve feared. “Yes, but..how are they?”

There is a pause of some length before Bofur pulls out his pipe, “Aye,” he says, very softly, “but how are they indeed?”

She feels a sobriety enter the room that was not truly there before. He takes a pull, releasing the smoke before he answers, Bilbo standing to bustle away the dishes.

“For all intents and purposes they are good, doing very well in fact. You know ‘em though, and I’ve come to know ‘em quite well. Fili is overworked, stretchin’ himself too thin and Kili I’nt much better, they are wound a little too tight. They didn’t get much time ta grieve for Thorin.”

At Dis’ worried expression and grim set Bilbo pauses and offers, “But Kili stills makes Fili smile, makes him stop working and come be with friends. Fili gives Kili a sense of stability and all the love in the world and they’re alright, they just need a moment to breath. You’ll see.”

She thinks on all of this for some time, Bofur smokes away and Bilbo comes to lay his head on the miners shoulder after a time.

“They need their mother.” Dis concludes aloud and the two males smile and nod at her.

They see her out, offering to walk with her but she turns it down, promising instead to return to their delightful home with her boys at a later point.

 

She did not realize how long she spent with them and the mountain is so quiet it startles her before she realizes that they don’t have enough inspected and staffed yet to keep the forges going all night.

Hurrying to the boy’s rooms she arranges her face into a pleasant expression rather than a thoughtful one and knocks. There is no answer and she frowns, it is far too late for them to still be out.

Deciding they simply cannot hear her she enters and makes her way to the first bedroom. The sight that greets her fills her heart with warmth, they did not tell her this in their letter.

Kili lays curled against Fili’s bare chest, their hair mingling on the pillow and Fili’s arms rest so he is cradling Kili too him.

She leans against the doorway for a long time looking at her children, whole and alive. Her heart is so full that not even the visible scars can detract from it.

Waking before the sun even rises should not be so normal, Kili thinks as Fili gently kisses him. He groans and tries to burrow back into the warmth of his brothers skin only to have Fili roll over and smush him instead.

“How are you always so awake when we must stay up so late?” Kili mumbles, pushing his lover away. Fili just shrugs, rubbing his hands over his face and standing to dress. Kili appreciates the view and momentarily mourns how little time they have together that isn’t spent resting.

Fili catches him and offers a small smile even as Kili openly ogles and grins a bit lecherously, “None of that. You have lessons and I have….” He trails off and Kili stands to kiss his shoulder, movement’s fluid if lethargic.

“You have an entire kingdom to run, one whose weight I did promise to kiss away, though you never did let me.” The younger touches the elders face, his thumb rubbing slow circles across his cheekbones and Fili leans into the touch for a moment, “Yes well, I have my duties and they don’t leave much time for that.”

Kili drops his hand, “I know.” He tries not to be bitter, very hard and he usually succeeds but when Fili is so blatant it is hard. He turns and begins to dress, Fili catches his shoulder though, “You know I did not mean that I do not want the time.”

Kili pulls away, “I know.” He states again, too tired to argue or really respond much. Fili doesn’t let him stay distant though, pulling him close instead and kissing his eyelids, nose, and lips softly until Kili leans into him.

They stand together for a few moments longer before their morning really must begin and they part. Fili is dressed first and he presses a fleeting kiss to Kili’s cheek before he leaves. Kili is dressed and ready to follow when he notices a cloak in the sitting room.

Assuming it is something of Fili’s he lifts it and immediately knows it is not. It smells of dust and sweat and is clearly a travelling cloak. Frowning he looks around before deciding it must have been left there somehow. He heads to his lessons, surprised when he beats Balin there.

After a half hour with no sign of his teacher he becomes restless and goes to find his brother, maybe Balin was called to council him.

Fili is at Thorin’s-no his, Kili must call it his- desk, combing over papers.

“Fee.” Kili says softly but Fili doesn’t look up, “Crown Prince Fili.” He tries again, louder and more formal.

Fili gazes up at him, “Kili?”

“Balin did not show up, was he called for a meeting this morning?” Kili inquires but Fili is shaking his head, his gaze returning to his papers.

“No, in fact I am the only one who showed up at all this morning.”

Kili makes a decision then, placing his hand on the paper Fili is looking at, “If no one else is here than we shouldn’t be either.” His voice is firm and Fili glares at him, “I have to do work Kili. Go back to our rooms if you’d like.”

Determined he tries again, “Fee…just for a couple of hours even? No one’s around I bet we get the day off too. Please, for me?” Kili asks for so little and he knows Fili will say yes if he asks now.

“Prince Kili, I have papers to attend to and reconstruction to oversee, I don’t have time to take off for trivialities. You don’t either but if you choose to slack off, as usual, that is your setback.” Fili is so cold when he is working and Kili often forgets the steady way his brother works.

Kili backs up and glares, “Fine. I don’t want to spend time with you either I guess.” He leaves before Fili can respond and the blond almost-king shakes his head.

Kili storms into their rooms, there is no other word for his harsh grounded footsteps and dark expression. He sees the cloak again and feels inexplicably more annoyed, he picks it up and tosses it against the un-used bedroom door, growling as he does.

He stares at the folds of fabric for a long moment before he sits heavily and begins to cry, he knows that he is tired, that Fili is tired and that they don’t mean to be so sharp with one another but it still hurts.

An arm around his shoulder makes him jump and after all they have been through a knife is in his hand before he realizes he is looking at his mother.

Dis was woken by a strange sound at the door and was slowly getting up, bone-weary from her journey, when she heard the sounds of someone crying. _Kili._ She rushed to his side before she even thought and now…there is a knife in her face and her son looks like the gods have cursed him to never sleep.

Kili releases the blade and simply grabs his mother, crying harder and mumbling, “Amad.” Into her nightshirt as she runs her hands over his back soothingly, worry etched into the lines of her mouth.

Whatever has made her midnight star so sad she will hurt.

 

Fili slowly re-emerges from his papers when it is midday and still no one else has arrived. He frowns and stands to stretch, the door before him opens and he thinks maybe it will be someone with lunch.

Instead Balin is there and he sighs, “Afternoon Balin, how is my brother doing today?”

Balin raises an eyebrow, “You two were meant to have today off to spend with your lady mother, she arrived in the night and went to stay with you, I have not seen your brother.”

Eyes widening Fili remembers the earlier…what, spat? With Kili and he feels a horrible curl of guilt in his stomach. “My mother?”

Balin nods slowly, “Aye laddie, I hope you weren’t working all morning, I’m sure she’ll be very put out if you were.”

Fili winces, “No one told me. I thought Kili was just trying to shirk his lessons today.” He feels worse now and leans back, pinching his nose, he is so tired and it has made him very unlike himself.

The old dwarf is shaking his head though, “Your brother has been more focused than I’ve ever seen him, except maybe with his bow, he is determined to learn everything he needs to know, not only so he will be a good king but so that he can help ease your burdens.”

If Fili felt bad before a tidal wave of guilt crushes him now and he looks at the desk, the signed approvals for rebuilding and notices of families, where they are staying, and what is required seem so unimportant now. Anyone could handle these notices and he could’ve gone with Kili.

“Balin, I’ve made a mistake.” He confides, leaning on his palms and feeling the weight that Kili so sweetly offers to kiss away beginning to crush him.  His old teacher pats his hand, “Not an irreparable one though, go to him, see your mother.”

 

Dis managed to ease herself away from Kili to open the door, the younger prince having worn himself out entirely and fallen asleep against his mother.

She is surprised to find Fili standing on the other side, “Do you always knock to enter your own rooms?” She asks, trying to tease but he looks at her miserably and she notes circles under his eyes and heavy shoulders.

“Only when I may not be welcomed. “ Is his soft answer as he looks at the sleeping form of Kili and his mother sighs.

“What happened between you? He cried himself out but wouldn’t say.” Dis looks at her eldest and is shocked and pained to see tears welling in his eyes also. They do not fall but they glisten as he speaks.

“I…I told him I had to work and that he shouldn’t slack off. I didn’t know how hard he was working and I didn’t know we had today with you. I hurt him Amad. I hurt him this morning too, I told him I didn’t have time for him.”

Dis wants to strangle them both but mostly she just wants to cradle them and keep them safe and happy, even though they are grown now.

“My silly boys. Come on Fili, let’s get you both into bed, you can talk more when you wake and I will speak to Balin and Dain about a few more days off for the two of you.”

The blonde wants to do just that but he finds himself protesting, not that it matters as it falls on deaf ears. His mother herds him toward his bed and goes back to wake Kili.

He drops the last of his outer garments as his brother shuffles in and his mother calls her goodnight to them, uncaring that it is early afternoon. Tension fissures their normally calm routine and Kili is especially rough with his clothing.

Fili slides into bed behind his brother, who is facing away and doesn’t want to be touched.

“I am sorry Kee. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I forget that you are also working so hard, that you have even more work because you must learn so quickly. I should’ve listened to you…and I am sorry that I keep pushing you away. I love you.”

Fili gently touches Kili’s shoulder, feeling him tense and then relax. “You don’t want to be around me anymore.”

Kili sounds so resigned and it hurts, it pierces somewhere very deep and Fili lets a pained sound leave his lips, causing Kili to finally face him.

Whatever the younger finds when he studies his brothers face seems to be enough and he curls close to Fili, who breaths in relief and cuddles him closer still, brushing slow kisses over his mouth.

Kili knows they are far too tired to be doing anything but he cannot help it when Fili’s fingers find their way into his smallclothes. He rocks into the touch and returns the gentle strokes until Fili is panting against his mouth.

They silently agree that they are wearing far too much and strip off what is left of their clothing, Kili drags Fili’s hips closer and rolls his own slowly, too tired to go all the way but finding a delightful warmth in his toes at the friction.

Fili nips at Kili’s neck as their cocks brush and Kili’s hips jerk in response as he reaches to fist them both. It is slow and good as he tugs up and Fili’s toes curls as he gives himself over to Kili.

Kili is kissing him and then biting him as he varies his pace and Fili cannot think much beyond the desire for more when Kili kisses him particularly hard, tongue thrusting into his mouth and a strangled moan leaving him as the brunette comes undone.

Fili follows soon enough, with Kili’s spend to ease the motion and they lay panting into each other’s mouths for some minutes. Fili rolls eventually and uses a tunic to wipe them off before pulling Kili close and kissing him softly, he feels melty and sinks easily to sleep.

Kili smiles softly, the warmth in his chest radiates all the way to his fingertips and he kisses Fili’s chest once before settling against him.

It is nice he thinks, to hear the heartbeat that means so much, that kept him going even in the worst of the battle and after.

 

When he wakes hours later that same centering beat pulses beneath him and he feels more peaceful than he has in sometime. Looking at his brother’s still sleeping face Kili smiles and snuggles closer; the shafts that lead from the royal chambers outside of the mountain have a grey light seeping through, telling him it is early morning.

He lays still, enjoying the warmth and closeness of his One until that light moves across the floor and yellows. It is now late enough that Kili feels Fili should also be awake.

Grinning mischievously he runs his fingers very lightly over his brother’s chest, repeating the motion with a bit more pressure and intent until he is tickling Fili’s underarms. The blonde wakes with a gasping laugh and squirms, fighting off Kili’s vicious attack.

“Kee! Stop ‘m gonna pee!” Fili cries out between peals of laughter and Kili eases up, “A fine morning bath that would make.”

Fili glares at him, but there is no real heat to it as he rolls them and stretches easily, feigning that he will stand before launching himself at Kili.

Their lady mother finds them thusly, Kili red-faced and flailing as Fili’s fingers dance over his sides and Fili looking evilly delighted.

Dis clears her throat and Fili lets his brother up, moving away quickly to prevent vengeance, a spark in his eyes that Kili had dearly missed.

“Sorry Amad, this gremlin attacked me and I was just getting my revenge. Thank you for taking care of us last night.” Fili shoots Kili a grin and offers a smile for his mother who in turn laughs at them.

Her laughter reminds them both that they are naked and Fili has the grace to flick the furs over them even as Kili turns bright red. Dis merely winks at the action, a pleased glint in her expression.

“You both looked like you hadn’t slept in days and I remember how Hjalli got when kept up too long, neither of you are much better. I didn’t travel all across Arda for you to be grouches, so I made sure you have a few days off.” Her gaze is stern, daring them to protest but both stay quiet even if they are a little disgruntled.

“Thank you Amad.” Fili says, still a little embarrassed and looks to Kili who is staring a bit sullenly at his covered lap.

“Let us get dressed and we’ll break our fast with you and show you the efforts being made in the mountain?”

Dis frowns a bit, that still sounds like work but she knows there is no way to keep a king from doing at least a little work, so she acquiesces gracefully.

Kili shifts to look at their mother finally, “And Fee and I have stuff to tell you and can you help with the coronation because I still don’t know how many desserts we should offer and Bombur starting to get impatient.”

Dis laughs again, leave it to her Kili to be so worried about something as simple as desserts.

“Of course little bird, just get dressed first. Happy as I am you two finally came to realize your affections I don’t make a practice of seeing my grown sons naked.”

Fili’s ringing laugh and Kili’s chagrined groan follow her back into the sitting area and she rolls her shoulders, Erebor is in good if silly hands.


	6. Of Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the saga of slow updates continues. The next chapter should pick up the story some more.

Kili cannot help the light laughter that bubbles from him, finally having room to breathe has brought his joy back full force. Fili grumbles at him for laughing of course, but the elders struggle with his coat is a sight.

“C’mon Fee, no one expects us to wear coats inside, royal or not.”

Fili shoots him a glare and then snorts, “Easy enough for you brother, you look like a ruler naked.”

Kili blushes and sighs, standing with a resigned amusement and helping Fili into the dark gold coat and straightening his braids. Fili nods at his reflection and turns to look Kili over and the brunette holds back a smile, he knows it annoys his brother that he refuses to wear more than a nicely embroidered tunic and soft breeches.

“If you two old men are ready!” Dis’ voice comes through their door and Kili smirks at Fili’s disgruntled expression. It should be a fun enough tour of the mountain, the younger having made the elder swear not to get caught up in work.

 

* * *

 

 

They venture through the halls of the kingdom and Fili laughs at Kili’s exuberance, watching his brother, his love as he tells their mother about the efforts that have been made since reclaiming the mountain. He himself struggles, used to stopping and checking progress he has to content himself with appraising from afar.

Fili is glad that his mother is too busy indulging Kili to catch him when he leans down to Glin, one of the chief workers, to ask how things are going. He manages to do this several times through their journey but finally Kili’s gaze skitters over him at the wrong moment.

“Amad, Fili’s working!” He crows, pointing with his eyes glinting playfully and Fili sighs, straightening with a nod to the dwarf now hurrying away. Dis clicks her tongue and grabs both of her sons by their shirt fronts, dragging them to the dining hall.

“Lunchtime is still important for kings.” She chides and they take their seats with good natured chagrin. The meal is nice, Dis fills them in about her travels and her concerns for the others who must make the long journey to Erebor.

Fili frowns at her description of troubles over the many miles between the blue mountains and his new home, deciding that it is something that must be brought to the councils attention. Kili is oddly quiet for much of the meal.

As they are passing their dishes to Bombur, who has taken over the kitchens with much finesse, he speaks quietly to Dis.

“Amad, I never gave Fili any courting gifts…and I don’t know how to ask if he wants to have a ceremony. The coronation and rebuilding take so much of our time….and I need your help planning the coronation.” Kili’s voice is pitched low and Dis is impressed because despite his concerns he isn’t jittery or nervously energetic the way he once was.

She feels her own nerves tingle though, Kili is being shaped at last and she can only pray it is into the just weapon he is meant to be. She just smiles at him and taps her lips with the tip of her finger once, turning to his brother.

“Fili, I’m sure you’re dying to know how today’s councils went and I don’t want to deal with two restless dwarves all evening.”

The elder King raises his eyebrow but it is clear that he does want to know, with a soft kiss for Kili and the promise of not staying too long he disappears. Balin will have news and there are no doubt stacks of papers needing signed awaiting him.

Kili laughs after Fili is gone, “Mahal, how am I ever going to do anything productive when he’s trying to be in charge of everything all the time?”

Dis grins, “Oh I’m sure you’ll wiggle things away from him soon enough, you were always very good at stealing Fili’s thunder.”

Kili blushes and bites his lip and Dis feels her merriment wane as his cheeks color, his gaze cast downward. “What is it little bird?”

He shakes his head, “It is still…odd for me that I am not to remain a prince, that Fili is not king alone. I feel as though I have snuck in at the last minute to take his glory, like I used to when we played games as dwarflings. I know that he needs my help though and so I will work past that feeling, there are just times that it is so strong I cannot push it away.”

Dis wants to offer comfort but Kili has drawn himself up, shaking his shoulders and smiling so she holds back.

“Now then, you’ve got a coronation to plan.”

Kili immediately slumps and groans, “Yeah, the stuffs in our rooms so we’d better go back there.”

 

* * *

 

An hour later and Kili is staring at his mother, “You’re a goddess.”

Dis laughs, head thrown back, she collects herself and sets the guest list in front of Kili with each guest marked with a symbol for him to seat them. They’ve settled on three desserts and all the food options are finalized and on their way to Bombur. The paper has been chosen for the invitations and the ink stamps have been made, cloth has been picked and Kili feels like he has been hopeless without his mother’s help.

When he voices as much Dis laughs, “No, you took care of the hard part, knowing who to invite and clearing all the ceremonial and traditional importance that happens. You knew all the symbols and colors that you needed, I just made it all work.”

Kili shrugs but smiles at her, the weight on his shoulders is lessened but leaves him facing the deeper troubles. He takes a deep breath and his voice is soft and careful when he speaks.

“Am I enough? Don’t answer as my mother, but as a Princess who has seen numerous rulers. Am I enough to help Fili rule, enough to guide my people?”

Dis looks at him carefully and chooses her answer carefully, “You have been raised to be enough to lead an army and to understand the militant parts of rule, you have grown beside Fili and so you know him and have developed a great many values that are going to help your people. Once you would not have been enough to stand as a king beside him but the steps you have taken and are taking will make you enough. Together your rule may be as prosperous as Durin I’s.”

Kili listens and is grateful that Dis has given him the answer as truthfully as she can. “Thank you Amad.”

Dis watches him uncertainly for a moment, knowing she is seeing one of the rare very serious and thoughtful moments Kili has. He is processing what she has said and digesting it, she is proud of him and it was hard for her to say the things he needed her to say.

The few moments of peace is broken as Kili laughs at himself and turns to his mother, the serious adult replaced with the happy young man.

“I still don’t know what I should give Fee as a gift…do we have to have a bonding ceremony?”

Dis chuckles, “Give him what feels right, you know what the traditional gifts are and if it comes from you he’ll love it. The ceremony does have to happen, but not until after the coronation and formal announcements and a courting period have been observed. So not for some months and that gives me time to plan it. No more event planning for you until you and Fili are settled as kings.”

Kili huffs but he knows his mother too well to try to argue with her. He shrugs, accepting, and bites his lip in thought for a moment before grinning at Dis.

“I know what to give him, but it’ll take me a little bit of time.”

Dis laughs, “It wouldn’t be worth it if it did not.” She pats Kili’s shoulder and moves to the door, “Your brother should be back soon, I’ll go and have some food sent up.”

Kili is not someone who sits quietly and before Dis has gone he pulls out parchment and begins a sketch of his gift for Fili, a small smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Fili returns before Dis brings food and Kili scrambles to put the drawing somewhere that the blonde won’t find it.

Fili sighs, his fingers hurt from all the signing that was needed after the day of work, he signs off on all work notices and a lot pile up throughout a day. Even when there is so much work in such a frenzy he is glad too have had the day off. The sight of Kili, looking a bit harried, is the perfect topper on the day for him and he grins as he walks up to his brother.

Fili bends down and Kili leans up in his chair to kiss, their lips soft against each other as they simply press together gently, reveling in the relative peace of the day.

“Amad went to get us supper, she’ll return shortly.”

Fili laughs at this and noses Kili’s ear, “Alright, I’ll behave until later then.” His voice vibrates lowly and the brunette kisses his cheek, pushing him back.

“Later” He promises with a laugh.


	7. A silence

Kili is not dressed, of course, in anything remotely near a timely fashion. Fili has been ready for hours and can’t help but laugh affectionately at the sight of his younger brother frantically trying to pull of pants.

“It’s not a laughing matter Fee! I’m going to make you late to your own coronation and we worked so hard for everything to come together and now I’m going to get in the way and you shouldn’t have let me sleep! I haven’t even had a bath, Mahal! What are they going to think when they see me in this state?”

Kili struggles into his formal shirt next, his skin is flushed and his heart has sped up. He is terrified he’s going to ruin everything because he couldn’t get himself up like a grown dwarf. Finally he pauses for, running out of nonsense to jabber out, and turns to Fili. He is surprised at the soft smile his brother wears and the amusement in his gaze.

“What? You like seeing me ruin everything?”

With a shake of his head that barely moves his heavy braids Fili captures Kili’s hands where they are trying to sort his tunic and coat out.

“No, I just like seeing you. You’ll be fine, it’s not like they can start without us. Besides, you have to look presentable because it’s not just my coronation.”

Fili drops a light kiss on his lips and Kili grumbles, blushing because he might have temporarily forgotten that he will also wear a crown today. The blonde does not let go of his hands and Kili tugs lightly, looking meaningfully at the clothing he still needs to put on.

“Just the tunic.” Fili says,a smile cluing Kili into his brother’s joke.

“Please tell me you didn’t buy me a new cloak?”

“Alright, I didn’t buy you a new one.” Fili’s laugh does nothing to ease the youngers suspicion and Kili glares.

“Well I didn’t! It cost nothing. It was an honor for the merchant to give it to me, he insisted.”

Without a word Kili roughly tugs on the tunic, taking a second to appreciate the softer Durin blue fabric and the bold black pattern that borders it. He straightens himself and has every intention of giving his brother a piece of his mind when a weight settles on his shoulders. Fili steers him in front of their reflecting glass.

Kili’s anger leaves him when he sees. Black fur crowns his shoulders, contrasting his skin nicely. The collar is feathers, smooth and black like the raven’s of the mountain and the silvery-blue material is like water over him. It is a striking piece and Kili feels like he might look the part for once, but the most important feature is the border. Down the center is a symbol he would recognize anywhere, it is the same symbol that marked the door of the room he grew up sharing with Fili. Their names twined over the Durin seal. Fili has announced them with this design and Kili cannot help but kiss him.

He spins, loving the swish of the cloak, and pulls his golden lover into his arms to kiss him dizzy. Fili grins when they part and threads his fingers through Kili’s.

“I never gave you a courting gift and this just seemed…you.”

Kili blushes, shifting a bit but finally gives in.

“I made you something…I didn’t know when to give it to you…”

The delight in Fili’s eyes encourages him and he moves to the drawers where he has hidden his gift. He pulls it out with a reverent care and steps back to allow Fili to unwrap it.

The boots are beautiful, the leather has been dyed the faintest yellow and cured so that it glints like gold. There are places for Fili’s throwing axes and the laces are sturdy finely woven pieces. The blonde’s finger brush over the symbol that embosses the side, the same as on Kili’s cloak poised over a lion. Warmth rushes into him as he feels the design under his fingers and he doesn’t hesitate to trade his current pair, too worn for such occasion anyway, for the new.

Once they are on he looks up and has to suppress a laugh at Kili’s expression. The brunette is chewing his lip and looks more nervous than he has in years. Fili takes pity on him after a moment and draws him in for another long embrace, “Thank you Nadad.”

They press their foreheads together with their eyes closed for a few moments before Fili pulls back. He gathers Kili’s hair back into the customary clip and carefully puts in the formal coronation braids, ending them with his own beads. His hands are soft against Kili’s skin as he gentle strokes his cheek, feeling the stubble under his fingers. Kili leans into the touch and smiles, it is the gentle start that they need to this day.

A knock sounds on their door and then their mother steps in, frowning at them. Dis is resplendent as ever in her deep blue gown, strands of yellow shoot through her skin and her hair is intricately braided to indicate her position as mother to the kings.

“You two are going to end up late to your own ceremony, Fili put your cloak and Kili lace your boots. We have dallied long enough as it is.”

They obey without complaint, knowing they have gotten to caught up in one another. Kili can’t help but pause to admire his brother’s cloak as well, the opposite of his own. The shimmering gold fabric falls to pool in the back and the fur that lines it comes over the collar in a flattering ray of pale yellow. The symbols mark him as Durin’s descendant and Kili knows that he would’ve knelt before Fili like this happily.

He ties off the last lace and stands to follow his mother who gives them a critical once over and nods, hurrying them along. Dis leans in as they walk briskly and tells Kili, “Fili may have been raised for the position but now you are his match.”

Kili doesn’t know how she always knew what he needed but he nods at that and pulls himself to stand straighter as they arrive at the door to the main hall. Dis whispers a good luck and pushes the door open, leading them in almost on cue with the start of the music.

Fili squeezes his hand and gives him a long look and then they are following her, heads held high.

Dwalin has never been more proud than he is when the lady Dis leads in her children, their kings. He has watched them both work hard to do their duty and despite the pain of losing Thorin he thinks that maybe it is for the best. The people, most recently arrived from Ered Luin and the Blue Mountains, are in awe of the brothers and Dwalin cannot say he feels any different as he looks at them.

They are the Sun and Moon as they approach and he wonders at the sigil he sees adorning them both, tying them together. It is fitting, he thinks, for too such brilliant lights to have each other. They reach the dais and he must admit, they are no longer children.

Kili’s usual jitters calm as he kneels before the statue of Mahal and Fili’s steady calm seems to fill them both. They bow their heads and the traditional prayer rises around them, Dis’ clear voice leading the way. Dwalin adds to it, feeling the rightness settling in his chest as they ask Mahal for a peaceful and prosperous reign, and in lieu of that a righteous win for any battles they may fight and the protection of Durin, Mahal’s chosen leader of their people.

As the prayer ends Fili takes Kili’s hand and they rise together, one being to chant a shorter prayer of their own, asking for the blessing to rule. Mahal’s likeness remains unmoving long into the silence and Kili feels his palms begin to sweat. No descendent of Durin has ever been refused. As the silence stretches the crowd begins to shift uncomfortably and Fili’s breath picks up beside Kili.

They wait for what seems like an unending time, fear pulsing through them. Finally a fissure cuts the air and relief floods them as the statue inclines its head, signaling acceptance. Then something which has not happened except once in all of their history: a voice fills the hall.

“Sons of Durin, you are blessed and so shall be your reign, if you turn back the tide of the twisted servant’s wrath. Kneel before me children, princes.”

Both dwarves drop to their knees, as did every member of their race in the hall along with one hobbit and a wizard. A crackling above their heads produces two crowns: one gold with a thin ribbon of silver winding around it and a single setting of glowing topaz centered in a carving of roaring lions; One silver with a thread of gold and a moonstone set in the carving of wolves. The gold settled on Fili and the silver on Kili.

“Rise now, Kings under the Mountain, blessed of Mahal and Durin.”

They stood and the statue nodded again, the power in the air fading as they turn to face their people. The cheer that resounded was practically deafening and Kili looks at Fili who smiles back at him, nerves still a bit frayed as they lace their fingers together and descend the short set of stairs to join their people.

The crowd stays back respectfully for them to move into the next chamber and take their seats their for the party that had taken up so much of the planning. The tables had a seating system that Kili expected to last maybe ten minutes and Bombur had certainly outdone himself if the appetizers that covered the tables were anything to go by.

The two Kings pause for a moment, the door closed behind them until they signaled for it to open. Kili grinned at Fili and they share a laugh, finally allowing the last of the panic to drain from then. Kili presses a lingering kiss to his brother’s lips, eyes tracing the crown in awe as Fili gazes back at the silver circled nested in Kili’s dark hair.

The first person through the door once they ordered it open, seated on the simple thrones they had asked to have replace the many intricate ones, was Gandalf. He strode up to them and tipped his head in respect. The two accept his show of respect and Fili speaks as Kili shifts excitedly, “What is it?”

The grey wizard licks his lips and seems to think for a moment, “It is not a pleasant thing to discuss before a party, but you must know.” He pauses but when no attempt to stop him comes he continues, “The servant that Aule mentioned…I encountered him in Dol guldur where I thought he was just a human necromancer…but I was wrong. He is Sauron, not at full power, not yet, but he will be. It will rely on you to push him back here, Erebor is a stronghold and he will not be able to take it easily, you can win if he approaches. I don’t know how long it will be, but not for several years at the least. You must shape the fate of the world from your seats, though you are young.”

With that he nods to them and then smiles, “And enjoy the party.”

The blonde looks at his brother and they share a silent moment of communication, they will talk of this later, though it will weigh on them both some this night.

Kili smiles again however and touches his brothers fingers lightly.


	8. Thief in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, months later. Enjoy. Comments are motivational but not required :) Thanks for sticking with it.

In three months’ time Kili found the weight of the crown settling on his brother's shoulder and pressing down on his own. He worked hard to help with the paperwork and over-seeing the renovations and resoration of their kingdom, tried to answer political questions from dwarf lords and commoners alike and still felt lacking. Fili moved with a steady confidence, people listened to him and thought over his advice, asked him somber questions and moved along. Kili found a certain defiance among the lords and was often too fidgety for the formality of his position. His advice received question after needless question and through it all Fili seemed not to notice. Kili was at his wits end when he heard the sneering of a dwarf lady in the halls.

"-only sitting on that throne because he probably spread his legs for his uncle to. No, I won't follow him, he's little more than a king’s whore. Fili will see that soon enough."

Kili knew there were a few traditionalists that were angry about the crowning of two kings as equals, knew too that most were angrier that he and Fili had chosen one another in their hearts and effectively closed any other family out of the ruling house. He told himself these things as he breathed deeply to calm the angry churning of his stomach as he stepped into the rooms he shared with Fili. He wanted so badly to speak with their mother but she had been kept occupied with the returning ravens of late and so he had no one to speak to of his insecurities on the throne. He was tired of feeling inadequate and he knew in truth that it was ridiculous. Outside of the dwarves who were too petty and angry to accept Mahal's choice their people whole-heartedly supported their kings. It was just that so many of the older lords thought Kili a foolish child in his brother's shadow that he rarely felt supported. 

He was lost in these thoughts, silver crown dangling from his fingers and brown hair mussed as he leaned against the closed door when Fili stepped out of their bathing chamber. His golden hair was dark with liquid and the loose robe did little to conceal the beauty of him from Kili. The brunette didn't really see his brother though, one hand coming up to grip his hair as he lost the fight and the first tear rolled down his cheek. 

 

Fili moved immediately, pulling Kili's fingers from their grip on his hair gently and taking the crown from his fingers. He pulled the younger male against him, ignoring how Kili was too tall and tucking his chin against his shoulder. 

"Talk to me nadad."

Kili sighed against Fili, his arms coming up to circle his lover.

"I'm just overwhelmed. Nothing I do is good enough for the council and so many of them think I'm an incompetent child. I don't know how to make them see that I am not, even when I prevail they act like it was all your doing and I just toddled along behind you. I know it's stupid but I just...I feel like no one believes I should share the crown with you. I've been feeling like this for a few weeks and I thought it would be okay, that I could handle it, but then some woman said I only was named king alongside you because I let Thorin...because I am just a whore."

Fili's grip tightened and he worked to unclench his jaw. His Kili should never be called such a thing. Whores were the inventions of men, dwarves were too carefully with their hearts and their women for such a practice and to equate Kili with one was practically treason. He pressed a kiss to Kili's hair, deciding now was not the time to share the weight of his own revelations about movement in the black lands.

"My atamanel, my Kili. She knows nothing and is simply angry she can never know what it is to have your love. You must know that the people at large love you, that you have sound ideas and good advice and the lords only question you so much because they do not know how you think. They have grown accustom to my voice in matters since I have been with Uncle since I was old enough to know my own mind, you have a great deal of mystery for them and they simply wish to understand you better. It is not because they do not trust you or believe you are up to the task...and yes some of them object to our love because it means they cannot marry their own sons or daughters to me. You know it was not unusual for a king to marry even if the other was not his One. Most kings were craft-wed and took a spouse to satisfy the need for heirs or alliances, we are not and we are stronger for it."

Kili nodded and sighed.

"I know all of this, I just cannot shake the feeling. I am used to being able to overcome obstacles by shooting them or facing them head on and solving them. I was trained to by your war chief, your closest guard, your leader of armies, it is hard to let go of that for the delicate maneuvers of politics and I often feel I am drowning. Give me time and I will resurface. Until then I seek only your love." 

The elder king smiled slowly and leaned to kiss Kili gently, stepping back until his hands rested on the younger's arms.

"Always Kurdun" 

They pressed their foreheads together and Kili felt a tightening in his stomach when he registered that Fili was mostly bare against him, the robe slipping from his shoulders. He pushed the soft red fabric down further, bending to kiss Fili's throat. His lips leaving slow trails over the cool flesh and causing Fili to shiver and tighten his hold on Kili's arms. 

Fili laughed, a low sound that rolled up from his chest, and trailed his fingers up into Kili’s hair, tugging just slightly and gaining a quiet hum for his trouble. Kili looked at him then, straightening up and smiling as Fili grinned up at him, dimples flashing.

Understanding Kili made short work of his clothing, so much more formal now, the multiple layers sliding over his skin and making him shiver as Fili followed them with the tips of his fingers. Fili shrugged and stepped out of his robe as it pulled at his feet, taking Kili’s hand.

 

He lead the younger to their shared bed and understanding Kili’s fragile state, laid him down gently. He showered Kili with kisses to as much of him as he could, the feather light brush against his collar, the crook of his elbows, his stomach, all the way to the backs of his knees and even the juncture of his toes.

Small breathy laughs rose mixed with low hums of contentment as he did so, Kili’s body relaxing under his touches and the brunette’s long fingers exploring the skin of his elder brother’s back.

Fili came back to press slow kisses to Kili’s lips, licking into his mouth as Kili met him eagerly. Their bodies moved against each other and both breathed heavily at the friction it created. Fili could see his brother was too tired for a long session and took pity.

He lifted a vial of oil from the table beside their bed, distracting Kili with his kisses. He coated his hand and trailed it slowly down to the space between Kili’s buttocks. He was careful to prepare the younger slowly, drawing delicious sounds from his throat.

With his mouth pressed against Kili’s nipple he breathed out the question.

“Ready my love?”

Kili nodded, laying a hand alongside Fili’s cheek, his eyes blown wide and his relaxed muscles tensing in anticipation and desire. Fili, never one to deny his love, slicked himself and slid home with a long sigh, Kili’s body arching into his own.

They moved as one, Kili’s moans swallowed by Fili’s and Fili’s captured on Kili’s tongue. The sweet burning coiled in Kili’s stomach built to an inferno but he let Fili control their steady pace. The blonde king pressed his open mouth against Kili’s shoulder, panting against his skin and dragged a hand between them to palm Kili’s hardness. Kili raised his own hand from it’s place on Fili’s hip and bit down as the pleasure became too much and he spilled between them, hips jerking upwards against Fili who followed him with a long groan and his tongue laving Kili’s collar.

They parted and Fili used a tunic that had been discarded before his bath to wipe them off. He pulled Kili against his chest, reveling in the warmth of his One. Kili let out a small chuffing sound and snuggled down so he could lay his head on Fili’s chest. Fili looked down at the dark head of hair, noting the way some shorter strands tried to curl, and smiled softly. They could face the gathering storm tomorrow.

 

They are woken in the still darkness that signals either very late night or very early morning by a knock on their door. Fili blinks wearily and Kili pushes himself up to look at the door, hair a mess and his eyes owlishly wide. Fili pushes himself to stand, drawing another robe around his shoulders. This one fits better and is appropriate to go the door in for his station.

Kili is beside him a moment later, his own robe being pulled on as they share a look. In their soft cloth and fur trim Fili appreciates that they have settled into ruling a wealthy mountain fairly well. He shakes the thought and they move to the receiving chamber.

Dis steps through the door with Dwalin behind her when they bid them enter. There is a gravity in their faces and the time of their arrival that tells the kings it is something important.

“You are unharmed, thank Mahal.”

“There are reports from the spies Nori is friends with, someone plans to move against you this night. Not one of our own it seems but an outside force, Nori could not find out who without risking the information being too late. It seems that Sauron’s gathered forces are probing our weakness’ already. We must move you for the night until Nori and I can shore up any holes in our security we think they may try to exploit. Bilbo and Bofur are already waiting to receive you. Wear some of your hunting clothes.”

Fili nodded, ready to change but Kili, true to form, had questions.

“What breaches would there be in security you did not already find? Who would have the power from Sauron’s side to move so soon? Is Nori sure it is not a rumor that has gained strength in the traditionalists?”

Dwalin glared at Kili, annoyed at the delay in getting his Kings to safety.

“There are likely many, I secured this place before all of the surrounding passages were clear and we did not have men to spare. Nori has not yet had a chance to look for secret entrances we have forgotten in our time away. There are many beings who align themselves with the dark and it is just a test but we must take precautions, even if it is just a rumor.”

Kili huffed a sigh but nodded and Dis delivered the last part of their plan.

“You cannot go together, they will be looking for dwarves in pairs. Kili, you have always been fast in the shadows, you will go alone. Dwalin and myself will go with Fili.”

The blonde opened his mouth to protest but Kili was already nodding his assent.

“Come Fili, we have to get changed.”

 

The mountain was never quiet, even at night, but it was certainly eerie to move about in the late hours and empty passages. Kili was careful to duck into the shadows and move like every lighted spot was being watched just the same. Bofur and Bilbo’s home was visible and he breathed a sigh of relief, stepping from one darkened space to another. The sudden press of a cloth to his mouth gave him no time to draw another breath to cry out.

He was unconscious long before Fili, Dwalin, and Dis passed the empty alcove.

 

Fili shook his hair out of the hood as the door to Bilbo’s home closed behind him. Bofur peeked around a doorway near the kitchen and gave a wave. He and Bilbo stepped out and smiled at them.

“How long is Kili going to be?”      “When did Kee get here?”

Fili and Bilbo spoke in tandem only to look at each other with widening eyes and Bofur voiced the obvious.

“Kili’s not here lad. We thought you were coming first.”

Dis looked to Dwalin who swore loudly. They had come the best path to go unnoticed and very much doubted the Kili would’ve gotten lost or gone a different route. If they had not passed him then something had befallen him along the way.

Fili had paled and he looked to his guard with wide blue eyes. For a moment Dwalin saw the young prince again, scared for his little brother, then it was gone.

“I did not like him going on his own…we must find him.”

Fili was pulling his cloak back on but Dis stopped him.

“You cannot. You are a king now and we cannot risk you both. Stay here, we will find him.”

She nodded to Bofur and Bilbo who took Fili’s cloak from his hands and made short work of relieving him of his weapons despite his protests. Bilbo bustled away with his arms full and Bofur nodded that Fili’s guards who disappeared back out the door.

“Don’t worry lad, they’ll find him and pity the swine who’s held him up. Your lady mother can be just as fierce as a lion when she wants to.”

Fili nodded dumbly and sat down at the table Bofur lead him to, accepting the truth of his mother’s words about him needing to stay safe and realizing that neither the cheerful toymaker or the hobbit were going to let him leave.

 

Kili woke sometime later, a throbbing in his head and stars overhead. He swallowed hard. Stars meant outside, meant they were moving away from the mountain and away from safety. He tested his bonds, nearly crying out in frustration as he realized they were thick metal chains attached to the cart beneath him. The sounds of horses were the only he could identify and he strained to raise his head.

Dread welled in him when he caught sight of the Orc, hooded as he was, driving the cart, and the scarred man sitting beside him. His throat closed on him when he finally took in where they were headed: straight into the Murkwood. They had travelled very quickly and he felt his resolve shake, it was unlikely he would be found soon.

He took a slow breath and decided in himself that as soon as he was unbound, he would show them why he was called the wolf-king by many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurdun-Man of my heart  
> Nadad-Brother


	9. King's Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Thanks to all those still reading this and to anyone new, welcome.  
> Time for a little ass-kicking yeah? yeah.

"You let him go alone. You, who are charged with keeping you're _kings_ safe, let one of them go alone when you knew, you _knew_ there was a threat. He is gone and you will bring him back. I am only listening to you and Lady Dis telling me I must stay here because I can feel the warmth of his life here, in my chest. If that warmth fades, or Mahal forbid, dies, I will not be still. Bring. My. Brother. Back."

Fili has never felt rage before, never tasted the white-red copper of true anger until this very moment. Dwalin is on his knees, head bent and shoulders rigid with the weight of Fili's anger. Beside the warrior his own mother kneels, her head is inclined and while a small part of him feels guilt, seeing them like this, the rest of him is burning. He sits straight in his robes, golden crown exchanged for an older one, a thick piece of mithril that sweeps his hair into a true mane around him, his throne has never felt as it does now. His anger gives him a new sort of power and the other members his court are respectfully looking down as well.

"He is as much, if not more, your king than I am and I will stand no longer for the dissent I have heard in these halls. Dwalin, you will leave immediately with a small loyal group, return him to his rightful place, and then we shall all have a _talk_ about some things. Go, now. The Lady Dis will send ravens too you so that you may make your reports."

Dwalin stands stiffly, bows and turns sharply away, several of the guards break away to follow him out. The swirl of his formal guard cloak burns in Fili's retinas for several moments after he is gone. His mother stands and offers a curtesy before she too is gone and Fili forces himself to find his calm, he is still there to lead his people.

The night before he had been to afraid, to worried about Kili to rationalize what had happened. Come that morning though he had sat and thought for a long time about how his brother had been stolen and that's when the spark of his anger had been lit.

Dwalin, too close to them to ever really see them, had probably not even realized that he was prioritizing Fili still, like Kili was still his guard, still meant to face danger first. The attitude that Fili had let slide toward his brother,the belief in some dwarves that Kili wasn't fit to be king, had cost them dearly. He could see that the root of many of the problems leading up too this moment came from miscommunications born in dissent. Now, he was a lion on the throne instead of the kind dwarf he had always been. It pained him, but a show of his abilities was needed to get things done this day, and when Kili returned perhaps a show of his as well. 

The first informant stepped forward, shaking a little as Fili's blue eyes burned into him, but the king was there to listen. Despite his anger, he was still respected, still powerful, still just, and his court acknowledged it.

* * *

 

Kili waits, he has never been patient before, but in this he knows it's the best way. He closes his eyes, evens his breaths, and waits for them to roll to a stop. They've traveled into the day and the forest overhead is only getting denser. He knows what this forest does to the mind, knows he must not let it twist his thoughts, he knows it probably won't affect his captors since they are darker things. It is nearly dark under the trees when they do pause, but he's fairly certain that it's not yet truly dark beyond the forest boundary.

He listens to the thump of his captors getting down from their seats and the heavy footfalls as they come to check on him. He can hear the sound of others, probably a group they arranged to meet with here, since he knows no one could be stupid enough to only send two. The breath on his face, rancid and moist, can only belong to an orc and he listens for a moment longer, no one else is near. In a fast motion he lifts his hands and _twists,_ the sound of bones snapping isn't loud enough to draw attention as he opens his eyes.

He re-evaluates his captors intelligence when he realizes his weapons are bundled at the other side of the wagon. They must've counted on their bonds to hold him. Kili is irritated for a split second, but, he acknowledges that their underestimation of him is a blessing. He rolls to the bundle, listening hard and knowing he only has a moment. His sword will have to be enough for the moment, since he was only carrying it and a few daggers in the first place. He freezes, hilt in hand, as a voice sounds, closer than he first expected.

The words are black speech and he only knows a handful of them, but he gathers it's a call to the orc he killed and the owner of the voice appears at the side of the wagon. Kili thrusts his sword through the scarred man's jaw and into his brain before he can raise the alarm. The thud of his body, however, alerts the group he hasn't yet seen.

He jumps out of the wagon, giving up the high ground in favor of better maneuverability and faces the rest. Twelve orcs, two black-robed men, and six wargs. He can handle this.

The first attacker is one of the men but shortly thereafter the rest of the group falls on him and he cuts them down as quickly as he can manage, allowing muscle memory to move him until he's cleared enough to really strategically fight. The only blessing is that there is enough space in the clearing for him to move and push them back, they cannot all crowd into him at once. He parries a thrust at his ribs, ignoring the sting of metal against his shoulder, and shoves hard, his sword arm aches as blood drips down and he is forced to wipe it away quickly.

There are only half the orcs now, both the men are dead some feet away, and Kili is hyper-aware of the wargs that circle him now. The great beasts take turns leaping at him while their foul masters slash and try to corral him against the trees. He takes down two more orcs, blood slinging off his blade, before he makes a serious misstep. His ankle rolls under him and he falls, crashing through the undergrowth at the side of the road with a loud curse. The wargs leap after him and he scrambles out of the way.

His dark brow furrows and he forces himself to his feet, shaking off the debris. He has been fighting like he is armored, he realizes, as the monsters bare down on him. Fighting like he is on the flat plane where he once stood with an army beside him. The thought processes and he turns to nimbly scale a tree, ignoring the twinging of his ankle. A warg leaps for him and he leans down, hanging from a branch like he did in his childhood, his strike is fast and the wargs head separates from its body nicely.

Kili allows a grin and jumps from the tree, sinking his sword into another of the animals, severing it's spinal cord. He pulls it free and kicks out, catching one of the orcs that has come running down the slope. It falls into the water with a splash and Kili pauses for a split second to ensure that, yes, it's the enchanted sleeping water.

He cuts down the other orcs as they run toward him, utilizing his much faster speed since he is unarmored and significantly lighter than many dwarves they might've fought. Pushing himself off of a tree, he flips onto the back of a warg and drives his blade through it's eye. The remaining three are more wary now, grouped together with bared teeth as he takes the momentary pause to wipe his blade on the grass, clearing some of the black sludge off.

The beasts snap at him as he raises his steel again and he takes the jump toward them this time, slashing low and removing the middle and rightmost wargs front paws. They fall into each other and he focus on the unhurt animal long enough to slit it's throat. It is short work then to dispatch the others and he leans on his sword, panting.

The forest is silent after all of the noise of the fight and he is acutely aware of the air pressing down on him. He must move. The horses that had drawn the wagon had been tethered back by the orcs camp and he turns to head for them when one of the dead wargs catches his attention. It's stomach is rolling in a disturbing and macabre way. Kili wipes the back of his hand across his bleeding nose and swears at himself.

He can't  just walk away, if the stupid thing's pups are big enough to have survived their mothers death they were probably almost big enough to birth. With another curse he pulls one of the dead orcs daggers free and as carefully as he can mange slices the animals womb open. He braces himself and reaches into the cut, pulling out two small pups that are squirming with closed eyes and a third that is still. He clears it's little nose of viscera and waits a moment. Sure enough the pup begins to move, crying with it's siblings. Any others are likely already dead but he reaches back in to check, finding nothing. A small litter then.

Kili gathers the three little things in his arms and heads for the wagon, his feet dragging as his vision starts to blur. He tucks the pups into some of the clothes he finds and settles them in the back of the wagon, finding a bit of water to let them drink. He is holding the wet cloth for one of them, watching it suckle and wishing he had milk when the encroaching black takes over and he falls forward.

 

It is some time later that his eyes peel open, the weight of his lids uncomfortable, like he has not moved them in a long time. The bed under him is soft and much to large to be in a dwarven home, which tells him where his is.

Thranduil's halls do not hold the danger for him they once did but he is still cautious as he pushes himself to sit up, looking around what he assumes is a guest room. He looks down at himself, noting him unmarred skin and fresh tunic, to see a note lying on the cover.

 

_Your Majesty,_

_We apologize for not coming to your aid sooner, our patrols were held up in another part of the forest and did not hear your skirmish until much too late._

_You are welcome to stay and rest as long as you need, we wait for your advice on sending word to Erebor._

_Tauriel_

_P.S. Your small friends are doing fine._

 

A smile touches Kili's lips and he is glad Tauriel was the one to write the note as he doubts anyone else would think to mention the pups. He hadn't had time to worry and he is also grateful for that, knowing most races in Arda believe wargs to be inherently evil, and not trained to be killers. Kili though had met a traveler when he was small who kept a pet warg and it was beautiful, sleek fur and cunning eyes, like an over large wolf. Not tame by any means but not vicious or mangy like many of the orcs mounts he had seen.

He lays back down with a sigh, his body is still sore and in taking stock he realizes what must've caused him to pass out. Several of his wounds have a lingering sting like the arrow wound he sustained on the first journey to Erebor. Morgol blades then, at least several of his attackers had them. He is doubly grateful the elves found him as he would've been hard pressed to make it back to the mountain as he was.

Relaxed, he is nearly drifting off again when a great deal of yelling sounds outside of his door. He pushes himself out of bed and seeing his sword retrieves it. He throws his door open, ready to help defend his benefactors halls, only to come face to face with a surly Dwalin.

"Dwalin?"

"Your Highness"

The older dwarf kneels before him a second later, the surprise on his face giving way to a stoic mask. A dark-haired elf looks on disapprovingly.

"I told him you were recovering, your highness, but he was insistent we were hiding you away as part of some scheme or another. I apologize this has disrupted your rest...though if you would come and settle the rest, my lord would no doubt, be grateful."

Kili nods to the elf and taps Dwalin's shoulder, looking askance at his old friend, who has never knelt before him outside of ceremonial occasion before. Dwalin stands and nods sharply, waiting for Kili's reply.

"I'm not dressed, but I'm sure master Dwalin can settle the matter. Allow me a moment and I will be there as well. Thank you."

Dwalin nods again and follows the elf back the way he came as Kili closes the door and hurries into the clothing left out for him. It is only slightly too large and he recognizes the belt as his own from his capture before. He can't help but chuckle at the reminder, although he doubts anyone else would think it funny.

When he is ready he finds Tauriel herself outside his door and they exchange bright grins as she turns to lead him from wherever they are to the others.

 

Dwalin and some of his men are standing to the side, silent and a bit distrustful, when Kili steps into the large chamber where Thranduil's throne is. He bows to the graceful king without hesitation and ignores the sharp intake of Dwalin's breath behind him.

"Thank you, Lord of the Wood, for your services here. I greatly appreciate your kindness and hospitality in my time of need. I feel also that I should inform you that there may be more movement of unsavory forces near you. I was abducted from Erebor's halls by forces we had reason to believe might be allied with Sauron."

Thranduil inclined his head, as haughty as ever, though there was a softening in his eyes at Kili's unassuming thanks. The elven king appreciated this young rulers approach to him as a friend instead of a begrudging ally.

"We will be watchful. If any movement appears as a threat to Erebor I will dispatch a message to you and your brother."

Kili nodded and made the sign for thanks traditional among the elves as he bowed again, his hand dipping from his lips down as he did so. Tauriel's small smile told him he had gotten it right as a stood straight again and the red-head lead him and the other dwarves out of the King's halls. Kili paused outside of the doors and looked at Tauriel as Dwalin and his men halted.

"The pups...I do not have a place for all of them. Will they be safe here?"

Tauriel nodded to him and handed him a piece of parchment, which he uncurled to find a drawing of the three small creatures sleeping piled together.

"I will personally see to them Highness...and...Kili, if you wish to learn to ride one, come visit."

She winked at him and turned away, disappearing into the maze of her home again, leaving Kili grinning and his companions staring after her.

"C'mon, I can imagine Fili's not very happy at the moment."

In fact, he could feel it, under his breastbone, a tug of displeasure and of anger that was so unlike his brother. It drove his footsteps faster as they broke into a sprint for the mountain.

* * *

Fili stands with his hands clasped behind his back, he is facing the twin thrones that had only been finished a few days before. He and Kili hadn't actually even sat in them together yet and he feels the wrongness of not knowing his One was safe itching under his skin. He is dressed in his heavy authoritarian robes and their weight only serves to underline how tired he feels. Sleep wouldn't come the night before and he is impatient to hear back from Dwalin. The first raven brought news of a set of wagon tracks heading into the forest, a set too light to be any of the tradesmen from Dale or Laketown and no returning tracks. 

He hears the sound of armor clinking and sighs, turning to receive whichever guards are coming to him now, likely with more reports about parts of the castle in need of repair or work since Dwalin set his men to fortifying. Instead Dwalin's group greets him and he swallows hard at the tired expression they wear. Surely a raven would've been sent too him when Kili was found...if Kili wasn't...

Fili stops that thought cold, he can still feel the thrum of his brother's life in his chest. He opens his mouth and snaps at Dwalin.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come back without King Kili or you would be punished. Was I not clear enough?"

Dwalin just steps aside by way of an answer and there in the center of the group looking thoroughly unimpressed is Kili, who steps forward and raises his chin to Fili for just a moment. Fili can see the evaluating look in his brothers gaze and shrinks a little at it, Kili has never looked at him this way before.

"Should I kneel, brother?"

Fili feels like he's been slapped at the question and he shakes his head, wordless. The soldiers and backing up, clearly seeing the need for privacy in this moment.

"From what Dwalin said and your greeting I have expected you to turn your ire on me. It's no one's fault Highness. I have not been as important to protect all our lives, it isn't a surprise that we slipped up. Don't take the oversight out of anyone, let alone Dwalin's, flesh. It's passed, I am home. You are dismissed."

The last Kili addressed to the retinue behind him and Dwalin nodded, looking at Fili with a strange expression that was still warmer than it first had been as he turned away. Fili felt lost in that moment, bereft.

As soon as they were alone Kili climbs the few steps to Fili and pulls his brother into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you Fili. I'm sorry. I'm fine. You deserved me telling you off though, you were being an ass, and we both know that's my job."

Fili lets out a small chuckle, holding Kili tightly as everything really sink in. He feels the hot tears gathering and presses his face into the soft tunic Kili is wearing.

"Can we go nap?"

He asks in a worn out voice, deciding to forego the necessary council meeting and questioning Kili for the moment. They can get to that in the evening, after all it will take time for the news to be spread that Kili is back and Fili has several apologies to make before then as well.

Kili steps back, still touching his waist lightly. He presses a soft kiss to Fili's lips.

"Mahal yes, even after sleeping as long as I did with the elves I'm worn out from the drug they gave me and the running to get here before you did something ridiculous. Level-headed one my butt, c'mon, let's rest."

Fili punches his shoulder lightly but smiles just the same.

"Level-headed except where you're concerned, you should be flattered."

Kili rolls his eyes at that and snickers, "Color me delighted then, Your High and Mightiness."


End file.
